


Daughters of Finwe

by Umeko



Series: Dysfunctional [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not easy for the daughters of FInwe. This is a companion fic to the A Tangled Web, from the POV from the daughters of Finwe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Findis

**Author's Note:**

> Findis has always been a good daughter.

The first time she realised something was amiss about her relationship with Atto was when Amme brought her a cup bitter tea and instructed her to always drink it after Atto’s visits so that she would not beget his children. Atto loved her, he told her so. _His little Miriel._ He said she reminded him of someone he loved very much with her serious ways when she applied herself to her studies. Atto would never hurt her, she believed. Yet he did. Sometimes he did things to her which hurt. He touched her in ways no one ever touched her before and told her it was their little secret. Amme need not know, but Amme knew somehow and brought the tea which Findis hated.

She both looked forward to and dreaded Atto’s visits. He was skilled in the ways of carnal love. He could coax pleasure from her body despite the pain and disgust she would feel later after he left her. He would make her beg for his cock with his fingers. He would spoil her afterwards with new dresses and jewels. _His precious little Miriel,_ he would mutter as he took her bent over his study table.

Findis did not know what she should feel about Finwe. He was her father and king – she was duty-bound to obey him, even when he ordered her to ride his shaft. She wondered if the Valar would judge their actions a sin but since no punishment befell them, it was probably a special privilege they granted to Finwe the Beloved, just as they allowed him to wed Amme against the mores of the Eldar.

The other ner she had lain with was Curufinwe, her half-brother. Finwe brought him to her room by Telperion’s light and instructed him to learn as he took her. Curufinwe would take her soon afterwards, his entry slicked by Atto’s seed in her cunt. Curufinwe did not feign any gentleness with her. He bludgeoned her with his shaft until she cried from the pain. He whispered cruel words to her during the sex act. He made her bleed, seasoned as she was from coupling with their father. Oddly, she found his brutal honesty was a refreshing change from Atto’s hypocrisy.

Curufinwe would couple with her repeatedly for several nights under Finwe’s supervision, until they were both utterly spent. After Curufinwe was dismissed for the night, Finwe would praise her for being a good girl and mount her despite her soreness.

“You deserve a proper fucking, my little one,” he would whisper despite her pleas to stop. The sessions left her bedbound and unable to brew the special tea.

 It was during this time that she conceived her first child, a few years short of her majority. The pregnancy was hard on her but she was relieved that Finwe seemed to cut back his visits to her bed. It was later that she would learn that he had been visiting her little sister, Irime.  When Findis was near her time, he brought Irime to her room so that she might sketch him taking her from behind on all fours like a pregnant bitch. She would return the favour a few nights later when Finwe took Irime’s virginity. They would take turns making erotic sketches featuring their father and each other for many years afterwards.

Childbirth was a shock for young Findis. It was painful, tiring and horribly messy. She swore never to bear another child. The infant, a healthy son, was brought to her. He had dark hair and grey eyes, just like Curufinwe and Finwe. She could not be sure who his sire was. Her parents arranged for her son to be adopted. She was too young to be a mother, they said. Aranwe would thrive under the care of his foster parents. When she was older she could have a child of her own to raise, Atto promised. She would watch from afar as her son grew up and started his own family, unaware of his real mother.

* * *

 

Finwe did not care even she plead a headache. Sometimes she would allow him to have his way with her so that he would not bother Irime. Sex was a chore, a duty to be performed. At least Curufinwe would leave her alone for a good many yeni, until his marriage grew strained. He would seek her out in their private garden or in the library. There was never anything gentle about those encounters. They would fight each other, with their teeth and nails. If words were exchanged, they were curses and insults. He would throw her to the ground or slam her against the wall, bunch up her skirts and rut until his lust was sated.

Findis never married as her siblings did. As she watched her nephews and nieces grow, she yearned for a child of her own. She ‘forgot’ the tea and lay with Finwe. Smarting from a quarrel with a very expectant Nerdanel, Curufinwe accosted her in the library and fucked her so hard against the shelves that she could barely walk afterwards. She had bled heavily from the encounter. She was delighted when she sensed the first weak glimmers of life in her womb. A year later, she delivered her daughter, a lovely girl with blond curls and blue eyes – just like her grandmother Indis. Now she was older, perhaps she could keep her child.

Atto lied to her. They sent her daughter to some couple in Valmar to be raised, far from the Noldor court. Findis would never see her grow up. Her heart turned cold towards her parents. She would obey Finwe if he came to her bed and allow her body to be used like a doll, but he soon sensed her coldness. She was not his little Miriel and his desire waned.

Curufinwe was a different matter. Nerdanel had delivered the fifth of his children by then and was no longer keen to lie with him, although she would relent and allow him to sire the twins on her. He was a lusty ner and often sought his half-sister out. Findis had learnt by now that not only was Finwe visiting Irime, but Nolofinwe was sharing her bed too. Her sister’s marriage was a sham. Perhaps her son’s father was not Irime’s husband. Perhaps this was the fate of the women of her line, to be outlets for their menfolk’s lust. 

Findis did not know what to make of her feelings for her half-brother. Curufinwe was a genius. He created the Tengwar writing and many other inventions before the Silmarilli. She admired his brilliance but that did not blind her to his darker side. Yet it was that darker side that attracted her on a very primal level. Afterwards her stomach would churn at how she had enjoyed her brutal treatment at his hands. In the end she would always be clawing his back and urging him to fuck her harder.

* * *

 

The falling-out between Curufinwe and Nolofinwe was shocking. Curufinwe’s exile and Finwe’s decision to follow him to Formenos was startling but not unexpected. Findis was greatly relieved to be left in peace. She was not surprised when Nerdanel left Formenos a few years later. Perhaps she had wearied of tending to both her husband and law-father’s libido.

Finwe’s slaying by Melkor and the Darkening sent shockwaves throughout Tirion. Findis did not know if she should grieve her atto’s passing. She knew her amil did not.

Their atto’s death affected Curufinwe the most. She found him standing alone by the pyre bearing the Noldoran’s body. Finwe was lying in state. They spoke, fought and fucked before their father’s corpse. She forgot the conversation – perhaps she had chided him for denying the Valar his Silmarilli? He had hit her, shoved her to the cold hard tiles and rutted into her. She had held her tongue despite the pain Findis refused to afford him that satisfaction. She had crawled away from the chamber with blood pouring from between her legs.

That was the last she saw of her eldest brother.

She conceived from that last rape. As her belly started to swell, she left Tirion and sought shelter with Nerdanel. There were many nissi who had been left bereft of their beloveds, with a hastily conceived elfling in their bellies. She stayed there until the child was delivered – a raven-haired daughter with the grey eyes of the line of Finwe.

Against Nerdanel’s advice, Findis had taken her new-born and made her way in the dark cold to Taniquetil where she sought service under Lady Varda. The Valie would understand. She was offered a post in the library keeping records. There she might tend to her child and her work.  There she was no longer a princess and she need not fear any scandal touching her younger brother Ara or her little one. In the cathedral-library of Manwe and Varda among the Maiar and servant nissi, her little one blossomed and thrived. 

“Amme!” her daughter was calling her. Findis put down her quill.

“What’s it, little one?”

Her daughter did not speak but pointed to the sky above Lord Aule’s mansion where a silvery vessel climbed, the last light of Telperion within.


	2. Irime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irime reflects on her family, in particular her brother Nolofinwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irime is more of a libertine than her sister.

She was not her sister and Irime knew it. Many times, she had seen the look of disgust on her sister’s face after Atto was done coupling with her. At first, she had envied the gifts and attention Atto showered on her elder sister, well before she learnt what Finwe demanded of his daughters in exchange. Yet Irime could not fault her father where sexual pleasure was concerned. He was adept in the ways of the bedchamber and she did enjoy learning from him. Their family was special, that was why the Valar allowed him to teach his daughters the ways of lovemaking, Finwe had teased her one night with his cock buried balls-deep inside her. 

Irime loved her father and elder brother Nolo. She was relieved Finwe did not require her to lie with Curufinwe. Her half-brother scared her. As a child, she made a point to keep well out of his way. Findis had coupled with him occasionally, whether willingly or by coercion, she did not know. She had once espied them on Findis’ balcony, with Curufinwe grunting as he bludgeoned Findis from behind with his hips. He had lifted her hips up so high she was only balancing on her hands. He called her a whore and slammed her face into the side of the balcony with the force of his rutting. When he was done, he wiped himself off on Findis’ skirts and left her sprawled there with her ass exposed. How unlike her dear Nolo.  

Nolo had been so awkward when Finwe brought him to her bed for instruction a few months after he came of age. She had laughed and allowed Finwe to carry out his demonstration on her. Nolo came in his pants that first time from just watching her, but he was a fast learner. Soon he was fucking her as well as their father. They loved each other, far more than any siblings rightly should. Finwe cosseted her, spoiled her as his little peach. When she started developing breasts, he could not keep his hands off them. Irime’s figure was as full as her mother’s – all round hips and curves. Finwe would leave her by Telperion’s light when he was sated, returning to his own chambers by Telperion’s light. Not Nolo. Her brother would stay with her after the deed, departing only with Laurelin’s waxing.

Irime knew it was too much to expect to wed Nolo.  A suitable marriage was arranged with Lady Anaire, the daughter of a high-ranking nobleman in the Noldor court. He would have four children by his wife, but Irime knew Nolo’s heart belonged to her. She was Nolo’s dearest heart. He had given her a heart-shaped locket of gold after a particularly enjoyable night of lovemaking before Laurelin’s waxing. He had kissed her and bid her sweet dreams. All Findis got from Curufinwe were bruises. He would never waste his skill as a jewel-smith on her.

She had always been disciplined in taking the acrid tea her mother urged on her to keep her from conceiving. Irime had seen for herself how her elder sister had swelled up during her first pregnancy. It made it hard for her to move to accommodate their father’s demands in bed. Finwe had taken her in the ass during that time– a painful experience as Irime would learn in time. The labour was long and tiring. Findis was too sore down there to be fucked for weeks afterwards and had to take Atto in her mouth or ass. Yet Findis had gone on to conceive another child many years later. Like the first, she was not allowed to keep the infant despite her pleas.

After much thought, Irime decided to take a gamble. She employed all the whims at her disposal to charm and wheedle a promise from her atto – that she would be allowed to keep any child she bore. There was always the question about who was really Laurefindel’s father. Despite her attempts to ensure Nolo would sire her child, Finwe had fucked her shortly after her coupling with Nolo in the baths. That did not matter. The child would be hers. She had even agreed to partake in a threesome with Nolo and their father despite her delicate condition. Nolo had kissed her tears away after their father left.

A husband was chosen for her from the minor nobility and a wedding hastily carried out. She wore a loose gown to hide her very swollen belly. Barely two months after the ceremony, Irime delivered a son with Indis’ golden hair. The labour was exhaustingly long and she had lost much blood. The healers advised her not to try for another child. Irime feared she would need to lie with her husband too now she had birthed, but soon learnt he preferred neri. As part of the agreement, she and her son were allowed to spend most of their time in the palace – all the better for Finwe to lie with her when the desire took him.

* * *

 

She was horrified when news came of Curufinwe’s outburst and attack on Nolo. She had kissed the small wound in Nolo’s neck from Curufinwe’s sword as she rode his cock that same night. Their half-brother must be quite mad to think Nolo meant to replace him, but she would prefer Nolo as her king over Curufinwe any time.  It was good riddance when the Valar pronounced the sentence of exile on their war-like half-brother. Finwe left Nolo as his regent in Tirion when he followed his eldest to distant Formenos.

As regent, Nolo spent much of his time in the palace, away from his wife and the mansion across town he shared with his growing family. Irime was constantly at his side. A pall lifted from Tirion without Curufinwe and his sons, so Irime thought. They coupled constantly, whether in the study, baths or gardens. She wanted a child by him but none came. She feared the ordeal of her first birth had left her barren. When she confided in Nolo, he only kissed her and declared that he did not care if he had children by her, so long as they were together.

When the Darkening happened, she did not trust his decision to follow Curufinwe on his mad quest to leave Valinor. However, to remain behind without Nolo was unthinkable. She declared she would follow him across the Sundering Sea if he so chose. Her Laurefindel had grown close to Nolo’s legitimate son Turukano and would march with him. She was not wrong about Curufinwe’s sanity. He turned Alqualonde into a bloodbath, stole the Swan-ships from the Teleri, and abandoned them on the frozen shores of Araman.  

Yet Nolo insisted on continuing instead of heeding the warning of the Doomsman and turning the remaining host back to Tirion with Ara. Perhaps he was too proud to seek the Valar’s forgiveness. Perhaps the lure of unexplored lands beyond Aman proved too strong. Irime did not know and she did not care, so long as they were together. Lady Anaire had chosen to remain behind in Tirion and Irime was glad of it. Her husband in name also chose to remain in Aman. On Araman and on the Grinding Ice, it was too cold to fuck but she snuggled up to her brother for warmth.

Upon reaching Beleriand, they lost Arakano. She comforted Nolo that night with her body the only way she knew how. Curufinwe was dead, his eldest captured and tormented by the Black Foe before his cousin saved him. They crowned her Nolo king after Maedhros abdicated. She knew she could never stand openly at his side as his queen. Their relationship had been kept hidden from all, even Nolo’s children, for as long as possible. It was too good to last. They grew careless. Fingon found out, Turgon too. Turgon seemed disgusted enough to take off to some hidden place in the mountains, taking his sister and daughter with him. It hurt her that her son Laurefindel decided to join him in his hidden city in the mountains. Fingon only kept his peace. He was sleeping with his redhead cousin Maedhros after all. He must love him too despite everything the House of  Feanor had done.

* * *

 

Well into the Siege, she finally conceived and secretly bore a son who was without a shadow of a doubt Nolo’s. He had Nolo’s raven locks and blue eyes. Gil-galad, they named him. Her joy was complete.

A week after the birth, all hell broke loose from Angband. Brave Nolofinwe rode out into battle and never returned. Irime knew he had fallen in battle. She would have faded but for the baby who needed her. She willed herself to endure and endure she did for the sake of her son. Fingon was crowned High King and stepped into his father’s role as their leader.

“For the safety of Gil-galad, we must send him to Lord Cirdan’s,” her nephew decided when Gil-galad was six and old enough for travel. “I will write a letter to Cirdan and claim he is mine.”

She would have wept with gratitude then for with that note, Fingon had guarded against any scandal touching his father’s name and hers.

Lord Cirdan may have guessed she was more than a grand-aunt to Gil-galad but he kept his peace. The sea air and Balar’s climate agreed with her son and he thrived. Ancient Cirdan soon took Gil-galad under his wing, teaching him his letters and taking him on walks along the beach. Now that her son was in good hands, she could begin her fading and join her beloved in Mandos.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am playing on Gil-galad’s parentage issues.


End file.
